pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style)
TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Rosita (Sing) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Snooty Flower - Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound) *The White Rose - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Lily - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Bird in the Tree - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The March Hare - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The Dormouse - Crong (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Card Painters - Zoidberg, Ziggy and Toxic (The Spacebots) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Scenes: #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 2 - Treat Heart Pig is Bored/In a World of My Own #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Bugs Bunny/I'm Late! #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 4 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Dr. Otto Scratchansniff/The Bottle on The Table #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Treat Heart Pig/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 6 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Chip and Dale/How do you and Shake Hands #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 7 - The Care Bear and The Sponge #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 9 - A Dog With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 11 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Evil Freemaker Genie/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Treat Heart Pig #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 13 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Cheshire Skunk/Twas Brillig #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Bugs Bunny Arrives Again) #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 17 - Treat Heart Pig Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Skunk Appears Yet Again #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 20 - Treat Heart Pig's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 21 - Treat Heart Pig's Flight/The Finale #Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery: Treat Heart Pig as Alice (1951).png|Treat Heart Pig as Alice it's-dc8db25374931f640beb96f237b3e47b--mikki-mouse-pinocchio.jpg|Figaro as Dinah Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as The White Rabbit Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as The Doorknob Foghorn-leghorn-histeria-33.8.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as The Dodo Chip.jpg|Chip as Tweedledee Dale.jpg|Dale as Tweedledum Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as The Walrus SpongeBob.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as The Carpenter Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Bill the Lizard True Heart Bear.jpg|True Heart Bear as The Rose Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as The Lily of the Valley Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED-1-.png|Rarity as The Bird in the Tree Pepe with a girly gaze.png|Pepe Le Pew as The Cheshire Cat Zoidberg.png|Zoidberg, Ziggy.png|Ziggy and Toxic.png|Toxic as The Card Painters Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as The King of Hearts Category:TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof